


Lullaby

by TheGhostiestHatRack



Series: The warmth of family [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Lullabies, M/M, Mama Ranboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostiestHatRack/pseuds/TheGhostiestHatRack
Summary: Ranboo sings a lullaby to his child
Relationships: Ranboo/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The warmth of family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168622
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fluffy for Valentine's day, hope you like it <3

The night was peaceful, he didn't expect to be roused suddenly by the crying of his baby but here he was, quickly shuffling out of bed and walking over to the crib that held the twin baby boys

Ranboo gently picked up the white haired piglin hybrid, hoping that he wouldn't wake the other sleeping baby. He was glad both Techno and his other child were deep sleepers

Ranboo walked over to the window looking out over the snowy tundra as he swayed back and forth with the child in his arms

The poor white haired boy often didn't sleep well, waking up in the middle of the night and waking Ranboo up as well, he never minded getting up for his child though

"Hush now my baby; be still now don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by my arms" He sang softly to the baby boy wrapped in his arms, swaying back and forth gently

"Sleep and remember my sweet lullaby; so I will be there when you dream" He pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead and smiled as the baby began to settle down


End file.
